


Payment Plan

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Frottage, General au, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, handjobs, vaughn is a motherfuckin baller for his friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: From a request on tumblr:Rhys needs a kidney transplant. And unluckily for him, the one person on Helios that happens to be a match is also someone who absolutely would never go through the ordeal of putting their organs in someone else unless it was their penis. Or would he....? An AU where Rhys needs Handsome Jack's kidney. And he'll do anything to get it.Jack and Rhys both get what they want hehehe





	Payment Plan

**Author's Note:**

> One of the fics from my May madness back in 2016 xD Goddamn I wrote a lot then.

“It’s gotten worse. Way worse,” Rhys told Vaughn as his friend visited him in medical. The younger man had been feeling sicker recently, his damn kidneys causing more harm than good, and a hospital stay was required. Vaughn brought him his favorite socks and a magazine. “I need the transplant.”

“Shit bro,” Vaughn said with a shake of his head. “I wish I could give you one of mine.”

“I’m fucked. I’m so fucked. How can _no-one_ be a match?”

“Well there _is_ the one match.”

“Doesn’t count,” Rhys told him shaking his head. “No way.”

“Rhys, bro. It’s a match. Handsome Jack wouldn’t even be on the list if he wasn’t a donor– as in someone willing to _donate_.”

“‘Handsome Jack’ and ‘donate’ don’t belong in the same sentence, bro…”

Vaughn huffed and hugged his friend. “Don’t worry. It’ll work out. It has to.”

Rhys wished he was as optimistic as his friend, but as Vaughn left to take care of some things, the taller man wondered if it was too late to try options on Pandora, or if he should start getting his affairs in order.

Vaughn set himself about making sure Handsome Jack, Hyperion CEO and one of the busiest, important men this side of the galaxy, knew he was a donor match for his friend. He might have been shaking worse than a scared chihuahua but he was adamant that he help. 

And that was how Vaughn from accounting ended up having an audience with the CEO, pleading his case and begging the powerful man before him to help.

“What’s in it for me?” Jack asked as he listened to the shorter man in his office.

“Why are you even on the registry if you won’t help?”

“I never said I wouldn’t,” the CEO replied nonchalantly. “I just want to know what’s in it for me.”

“Being a donor doesn’t _mean_ compensation, or they’d call it being a seller,” the shorter man pointed out, voice fearful and shaky though his words were adamant.

“Blah blah that’s just definitions. Tomato tomahto.”

Vaughn was biting his inner cheek in frustration. “How about saving a life?”

“ _Bo-ring_.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be our hero? Isn’t that what heroes do??”

“Watch it shorty, I _am_ a hero.”

Vaughn felt a shiver go up his spine, not wanting to anger the powerful man. “Please. Just please. Rhys can only go so long on dialysis but it’s going to kill him and you’re the only match on the entire station.”

“Rhys, huh?” The CEO said with amusement. Vaughn huffed as the older man quickly typed away, bringing up his friend’s company profile and showing the shorter man with alarming speed. “This him?”

“I- yeah,” Vaughn said, not knowing if that would help or hurt his case.

“He’s pretty cute,” the CEO said. 

Vaughn didn’t know what to make of that, but if the CEO liked him then hell, he’d probably be more inclined to help. “That’s an old photo though,” the shorter man spoke up, gaining the CEO’s attention. “That was taken before his surgeries.”

“Jesus how fucked up is this kid’s body?” 

“No no, I mean, he has cybernetics. An echoeye and arm. He was the first volunteer for the procedures.”

“What? No way. I gotta see that,” the older man said in jumping up from his desk. He strode past Vaughn as the shorter man stood dumbstruck. “What’re you waiting for glasses? Take me to him, I wanna see this guy.”

–

Rhys was glad he was in the hospital already when Vaughn showed up without warning with the CEO in tow. He thought he might have a heart attack at the sheer shock. He’d never thought he’d get to meet Handsome Jack proper face to face, let alone on the whole transplant issue. 

The CEO wasn’t at all shy about Rhys’ person, closely inspecting his echoeye with forefinger and thumb, playing with his cybernetic arm and having Rhys activate and show off all its functions and features. The CEO seemed pleased, like he’d just found a fun new toy.

Rhys had to admit that all circumstances notwithstanding, having Handsome Jack this up close and personal was like a dream come true. Even more so when the man told Rhys to report to his office once he was out of the hospital to discuss things more. If he wouldn’t get the organ then he thought he could probably die happy anyways. Vaughn didn’t appreciate that sentiment when the CEO left.

“That was more than I ever thought it would be.”

“And less than you need. We want his kidney, remember?”

“It sounds creepy when you say it like that…”

Vaughn sighed. “Just… Look whatever he wants to discuss with you– I don’t know, payment, or hell, prostitution- take it dude. I kind of like having my best friend around.” Rhys’ eyes were wide, and it took Vaughn a minute to realize why. “He called you ‘cute’ in his office. Play it up.” Rhys’ face was going red, and Vaughn put his own face in his hands. “Figured you’d be happy about the possibility….”

–

Rhys met the CEO in his office two days later, and the older man was undisguisedly looking him over in interest. Rhys preened a bit under that attention even as the older man was leading him to a place that had numerous warnings and off-limits signs about it in a section of Helios Rhys didn’t even know existed. 

“No one does,” Jack told him when he commented on the fact. “It wouldn’t be called top secret otherwise.”

Why they couldn’t discuss things in the man’s office, Rhys didn’t know, but he knew better to ask. The air in the sterile steel hallways was getting colder and Jack led him along, and Rhys tried to match his almost excited stride.

“Now it occurs to me that you’re in need of some bran-spanking new kidneys, and turns out I’ve got just what you need in badass hero variety,” Jack spoke up as he led the younger man to a room lined with huge tubes of liquid covered in fine sheens of condensation. It was quite cold here, dark and quiet except for the gentle hum of machinery and ambient lighting that activated with their movement. Jack inclined his thumb towards one of the massive tubes, a smug grin on his face. “Have a look, kiddo.”

Rhys got closer, eyes widened with realization that there was a person inside the tube. All of them, now that he looked closer. He wiped his flesh hand over the glass to get a better look, a shocked gasp escaping him. “These… Is this you?” Rhys asked as he was looking between the tubes and the CEO, the body inside a near match for the older man.

“Basically, yeah. They’re clones. Nothing upstairs,” Jack said with a tap at his own forehead, “but all the parts are there. Pretty cool huh?”

“…why?”

Jack have him a smirk. “Being a badass takes its toll, kiddo. Spare organs can be a problem when yours get a bullet in them.” Rhys winced. “And as you know, not too many folks walking around with a suitable match, eh? Makes sense to grow my own. Replacement parts are easier to come by should I need new lungs again.”

“God…”

“Nope, the best paid scientists money can buy.” Jack fixed him with a wicked smirk. “It doesn’t come for free, though.”

Rhys felt his cheeks heating as he looked the clone in the tube over. What could this possibly cost him? “Wha… What do I have to do?”

“I’m going to make this very blunt,” the CEO told him, crowding into his space. “You want a piece or two of this hero inside you, right?” Rhys felt his face absolutely burn as his eyes went wide, mouth slightly parting. The reaction got a chuckle out of Jack. “I mean kidneys, cupcake, but damn this might be simpler than I thought.” He took Rhys’ chin in his hand, studying the younger man’s pretty face. “I wanna fuck you, princess. And not just that cute little ass,” he said as his thumb traced the younger man’s lips. That got a whimper out of Rhys, which got a chuckle out of Jack. “And definitely more than once.” 

He slipped his thumb just between Rhys’ lips, surprised when the younger man clasped flesh and metal hands over the back of his palm and sucked the digit into his mouth enthusiastically.

Jack had his other hand on the side of Rhys’ face, his breathing coming a bit harder as the younger man’s tongue passed over the pad of his thumb. He honestly didn’t think the other man would be this eager. Damn.

“I was going to say this deal was only valid if you were willing but shit princess you’re gagging for it aren’t you?” 

Rhys whined around the thumb in his mouth as Jack retook his hand, and he crushed his mouth to the younger man’s with firm control. Rhys wondered if he’d actually died back at the hospital, because this shit was entirely too surreal. Handsome Jack’s tongue was in his mouth. _Handsome Jack’s_ tongue was in his mouth. His hands were on him and he was doing a weird little erotic flippy thing with his tongue and Rhys was certain he’d died.

Jack broke as Rhys gasped for air, and he backed the younger man up against one of the tubes, grinding their hips together. Rhys was ridiculously hard against the front of his trousers, and he was surprised by the CEO’s own hard-on. He’d managed to do that to the older man. _Him_. What kind of good karma did he have stored up because damn.

The older man was unzipping the front of their trousers, playing with Rhys’ cock in his pants a moment before pulling it out to the cold air. He released his own length as well to take them both up in hand, nipping the younger man’s neck.

“Think of this as a little prelude. A down payment,” Jack chuckled as he worked a bead of precome leaking from Rhys’ cockhead over the both of them. Jack’s strokes were hard and fast, impatient even, and it was wonderfully doing it for the younger man. “I want you in tip-top shape, pumpkin. Because I plan to wreck this tight little ass six ways from Sunday, and you’re in no shape for what I have planned.” Rhys groaned at the words, hips hitching up into Jack’s palm fisted over them. “So we’re gonna schedule you up to get some badass hero stuck up in you. Before _I_ stick some badass hero up in you.”

Rhys came unexpectedly at those words, crying out weakly with a hitch of his hips as his release dribbled over Jack’s palm. The CEO laughed and continued to stroke himself with the added slickness against the younger man until he too was coming. The older man’s ragged breaths were like music to Rhys’ ear, and he didn’t even care when the CEO wiped his hand off on Rhys’ shirt. This was one of the best days of his life. A glorified handjob shouldn’t be so good. _And_ he was going to get new kidneys. He wasn’t sure how Jack fucking him for giving him a life-saving organ transplant was payment for the older man, but hot damn Rhys hoped it came with interest.

Jack nibbled at an earlobe, tugging on it with his teeth as Rhys sighed at the treatment. The CEO had hands at the younger man’s ass, firmly squeezing as if testing. It got pleased little sighs out of Rhys and only made the CEO chuckle.

Rhys could hear the smirk in the older man’s voice, admittedly feeling much the same as he with all things concerned. “Oh, we are going to have so much fun together, kiddo. Let’s go get you penciled in. The sooner you’re healed, the better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kidney failure is the best thing that ever happened to Rhys ahaha xD
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
